1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hose reels and, more specifically, to a storage device for a hose having a system whereby a user can selectively pull a hose out to a desired length and selectively withdrawn back into the storage device by means of utilizing potential energy stored within a block and tackle mechanism that is charged by the pulling of the hose out of the device. In the fully retracted position the hose is wound around a plurality of upper and lower hose guides having a plurality of rollers set apart at a gapping where said hose is held in an oval like configuration so that when the hose is withdrawn potential energy is stored in a block and tackle device until selective release whereupon the block and tackle mechanism exerts the stored potential energy into retracting the hose back to its original oval like winding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other winding devices designed for spooled material. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,387 issued to Gould on May 17, 1977.
Another patent was issued to Johnston, et al. on May 6, 1986 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,676. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,568 was issued to Adams on Feb. 9, 1988 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 2, 1992 to Carlson as U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,859.
Another patent was issued to Pillin on Jul. 28, 1947 as U.K. Patent No. GB590,766. Yet another U.K. Patent No. GB796,205 was issued to ARO Equipment Corporation on Jun. 4, 1958. Another was issued to UK Atomic Energy Authority on Nov. 28, 1962 as U.K. Patent No. GB911,635 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 8, 1969 to Dean Manufacturing Engineers as U.K. Patent No. GB1,166,842. Another patent was issued to Hosoyama on Aug. 17, 1984 as Japanese Patent No. JP59143878. Yet another German Patent No. DE3309319 was issued to Kuestermeyer on Sep. 20, 1984. Another was issued to Richiyaado on Oct. 27, 1995 as Japanese Patent No. JP7284215. Another was issued to Bertagna on Oct. 22, 1997 as U.K. Patent No. GB2,312,198.